


Switch It Off and Lay It Down

by Kayim



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt misses his friend more than he likes to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch It Off and Lay It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Miss You by Ed Sheeran.

There's no name on the caller ID, but Matt memorized the number a long time ago and knows who it is. For a moment he considers not answering. 

"Hey." 

He waits to see if Kelly will say anything, but it goes quiet. If it was anyone else, he'd think they'd already hung up, but Kelly has never been one for pleasantries. There was never a friendly greeting, or a slap on the back. It was more likely that he'd throw an insult your way than a smile. The banter between them in the firehouse when the new guy was giving the tour was the closest they'd been to their old selves since... 

"Can I come over?" There are a hundred questions in those four words and Matt's not even sure he knows how to answer.

"I've moved," he says instead, not sure whether he's throwing that out there as an excuse or a challenge.

There's another silence before Kelly answers. "I know."

Matt wonders what else Kelly knows and who he's been talking to. There still aren't many people who know he's single again. "Twenty minutes. Bring beer." 

This time it's Matt who hangs up without comment, not sure he can trust himself not to beg Kelly to hurry up. 

It used to be so easy between them, and he misses so much about having Kelly around.

He misses the fake-insults and jokes that got tossed between them on the way to a fire. He misses the way Kelly stared at him when they were done, as though he couldn't wait to tear his clothes off. He misses the way they flowed seamlessly from _Casey_ and _Severide_ to _Matt_ and _Kelly_ between the firehouse and whoever's place they were heading to. He misses the feel of Kelly's hands gripping his shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh, as he dropped to his knees. He misses the taste of Kelly's skin beneath the smoke and the dirt. He misses the soft growl that would vibrate through their bodies as he pressed deep inside Kelly.

__But most of all, he just misses his friend._ _


End file.
